A liquid crystal display includes a source driver, a gate driver and a liquid crystal display panel etc. The liquid crystal display panel has an array of pixel electrodes, and the gate driver is used for turning on corresponding rows of pixel electrodes in the pixel electrode array in sequence, so as to transmit the pixel electrode data outputted by the source driver to the pixel electrodes, thereby displaying the image to be displayed.
At present, the gate driver can be formed on an array substrate of the liquid crystal display through an array process, i.e., the process of gate driver on array (GOA), such an integrating process can omit a bonding area for a gate integrated circuit (IC) and a wiring space for a Fan-out, thereby being capable of enabling the liquid crystal display to realize the design of a narrow frame.
In order to further reduce the widths of the left and right frames of the liquid crystal display, even to enable it to realize free of frames at the left and the right, the design of hiding the gate driver in the display area of the liquid crystal display comes up. This design is realized by reducing the area of the light transmission areas in the display area to increase the area of the light shielding areas in the display area, and thereby placing the divided gate driver at the light shielding areas in the display area. Apparently, this design would reduce the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display.
Therefore, how to enable the liquid crystal display to realize the design of free of frames at the left and the right while reducing the influence to the aperture ratio as much as possible is a technical problem that needs to be solved by the skilled person in the art.